Prehistoric Park Back From The Ashes Chapter 9: First of Fluff
There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever? We're going back on a safari with a difference as wildlife adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance. This time, Nigel will rescue two little dinosaurs that changed paleontology in a big way, along with a suspected vampire pterosaur and a Russian tyrannosaurid. Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park. Chapter 9- First of Fluff Today, Prehistoric Park is preparing for a mission to rescue two revolutionary small dinosaurs: Kulindadromeus and Tianyulong. These two ornithopod dinosaurs both had one thing in common: feathers and fluff. Without the discovery of these two Asian dinosaurs, seeing the fluffy ornithopods present in Prehistoric Park would have been a shock. Nigel sat in front of Jurassic Heights, watching a herd of dinosaurs graze on the ferns. They had green fluff and yellow eyes that held a somewhat dumb cow gaze. They were Dryosaurus, a Jurassic ornithopod. Prehistoric Park originally had seven. Now, they had four distinct herds, each with their own territories and nesting grounds. "Hello there" Nigel said, his face smiling at the camera. "These are our resident dryosaurs. We've had them for quite awhile, with them being one of the park's first residents. Today, Chiyo and I are going to save two revolutionary little dinosaurs that proved that ornithopod dinosaurs had fluff. A friend of mine has requested that we rescue them and I thought it was a fabulous idea." "These two little animals are Kulindadromeus Zabaikalicus and Tianyulong Confuciusi. The first was found in Late Jurassic Russia while the other is located in Middle-Late Jurassic China. Chiyo and I are going to rescue these two animals from extinction and whatever else may live with them." Chiyo came up the path several minutes later, with Mahak following. Mahak was a Neanderthal, which had volunteered for this rescue mission after hearing they wouldn't be chasing after any large carnivores (most likely). Instead of carrying a tranquilizer gun, he carried a spear. Instead of the traditional stone spearhead however, there was a syringe the with a clear tranquilizing fluid inside on the end. Neanderthals preferred their traditional weapons and tools over the twenty first century's. It was their way of 'being closer to their ancestors' they said. "Hello Nigel" Chiyo said. "I just got back from the cave bear enclosure. Some bratty little kid was insulting the Neanderthal tribal elders. I was there to get him out, don't worry. I'm glad I had. I heard them grumbling about throwing her into the exhibit as a sacrifice, just like that time with the archeologist. I didn't want another incident. Are we ready to go then?" "Yes, but I need to grab a little something before we go" Nigel replied. "We got a shipment of tracker darts, so if we lose the animal, we can track them down via laptop. We thought it would be a good idea, since ornithopods are especially speedy. Aside from that, one of the creatures we're rescuing lives in dense forest, where we can easily lose it." Nigel got up and started walking towards the a jeep with Prehistoric Park's logo on it (for those who can't remember, it's the Jurassic Park logo). He got inside and started driving until... Python popped out from the backseat and tackled Nigel for a granola bar. This resulted in Nigel crashing into a power generator. "Python!" Nigel yelled indignantly. The little dinosaur just looked at him and chirped after wolfing it down. "That was the power to the upper section of Wu's lab" Nigel explained to the camera. Nothing important like cloning is there. However, the embryonic storage is there. The cameras and turrets will be out, but that's just a minor inconvenience. The freezer will be able to last for a week without the power. We can get this repaired within a day, but I want Wu, Hoskins, and Bob to look at it. We're taking no chances with more embryos being stolen." Python jumped out of the rolled down window, tumbling into the dirt before running off towards Hell Creek Formation. Nigel just sighed. It looked like Hell Creek Hamburgers was going to be drained today. Nigel had to laugh though when Python pushed Claire Dearing over as she walked towards the staff monorail. The little dinosaur took full opportunity to raid the purse she had dropped before grabbing something and running off with it. A wallet. Nigel cracked up at that. Python had found out that humans exchanged money for food. He had made it his life's mission to get that money for food. Then use the energy he gained from that food for even more energy from even more food. The little dinosaur bolted at full speed, occasionally looking back to make sure he wasn't being followed. After a moment, Claire got up and ran after Python, an incredible feat considering the fact that she was wearing high heels. "Good ol ' Python" Nigel laughed, driving away. Meanwhile, at Alfred's Enclosure... Suzanne watched through binoculars as Alfred downed yet another tree. The mammoth had taken to downing trees. "This is the sixth one today and the twenty-seventh one since he's arrived at Prehistoric Park" Suzanne said to the camera. "I think he's just stressed that he's not in a herd. We tried to interrogate him with the normal African mammoth herd, but they rejected him. Nigel thought that maybe we could interrogate him into the Atlas elephant herd or African bush elephant herd." Alfred rumbled at the sky before walking up the hill, along the way trampling and crushing saplings and tall grass. He trumpeted at seeing something behind the jeep. Suzanne turned around to see none other than Phil nosing through the back, searching for food. The terror bird squawked and fled at seeing the mammoth come towards the jeep and him. Suzanne sighed. It was just another day at Prehistoric Park. While Suzanne recaptures Phil, Claire chases after Python, and Python buys some burgers, Nigel has gotten his tracker darts. He know ready to chase after his first target: Kulindadromeus. Nigel and Chiyo got into a jeep as the portal flared to life. Mahak sat in the back with the most fragile equipment to protect it from falling over. On the other side, a great fern plain with a blue lake could be seen as several animals ran in the distance. "Jurassic Russia isn't really all that well known" Chiyo said to the camera. "We barely know anything about it. Almost no fossils have been found from animals of that time and area. We're lucky to know that a small ornithopod and several prehistoric salamanders live there. We have little to no knowledge as to what else is there." Nigel drove the jeep forwards and they were sent back to Jurassic Russia. Several fern species grew abundantly and a small tree grove could be seen growing near the lake. The lake was a crystal pure water source with two rivers flowing in and out of it. The animals that had been running earlier had now stopped, gorging themselves on a kill. They were theropods three meters long that had frills on their noses. Their feathers were a deep green and they had bright yellow heads. The males had deep red throats, possibly for courtship and mating rituals. They all ate from the body of three dead small ornithopods. "Do you know what these are?" Chiyo asked Nigel. Nigel nodded, awestruck by the carnivores. "These are a rare species of early tyrannosaurid, Kileskus Aristotocus. They have similar bones to Proceratosaurus and were discovered in 2010. Not much is known about them. I do know this though: they are striking. Instead of using their bites to kill prey, they swipe at them with their hands to exhaust them and make them bleed to death. Quite like a Dilophosaurus." Chiyo nodded in agreement with him and turned to speak to him when she saw a mischievous twinkle in his eye. She knew that twinkle. It was the twinkle that said they had just found Prehistoric Park's newest residents. "It's a shame that they're going extinct soon" Nigel said. "With the Jurassic climate changing and newer, bigger, more effective predators outcompeting them. I think that it's safe to say that these creatures would make fabulous additions to the park. The look pretty quick however. I'm not sure whether they're more like lions, with them attacking when they're attacked, or cheetahs, with them running away when they're attacked. I'll set up the time portal just in case." Nigel firmly placed the time portal into the ground, the ferns hiding them from the view of the theropods. Less than five minutes after the portal had been set up, the dinosaurs finished eating what was left of the meal. The Kileskus finished off the remains of the ornithopods as Chiyo shot a tracker dart at one of them. The theropod roared in shock and another theropod gave a shrill cry. The meat eaters bounded across the plains, running away, until they reached the lake. Chiyo expected them to run along the shoreline until they reached one of the protected groves, but instead they proceeded to run straight, into the lake. They started swimming across until they reached the other side. Once there, they looked around for anymore threats before they warily continued on, looking for more prey. Nigel slumped at the missed opportunity to gain a population of early tyrannosaurids for the park, but brightened slightly when Mahak started using a net to catch salamanders in the ferns. "Would you happen to know what these are Nigel?" Mahak asked. "No, I don't" Nigel replied. "But good on you for using a net to catch them. Many modern salamanders can get ill because of oils and chemicals on our skin and reverse for us. I remember reading about some Jurassic Russian salamander, but I don't remember the name." "I know what they are" Chiyo interrupted. "Those are an extinct species known as Urupia Monstrosa. Those were the salamanders I was referring to earlier. We don't know all about them, but, then again, who wants to study a salamander fossil instead of a dinosaur skeleton?" Mahak gently put the amphibians in glass jars, three in each and setting each down carefully in a box. He did this until all twenty jars had been used and by the time he was finished, he had strayed from the car by about a hundred meters. "Mahak, come back here" Nigel called. "It's getting late. We need to set up camp so we can find the Kulindadromeus tomorrow. Send those salamanders through. Chiyo will start the fire while I set up the tents." "Okay" he replied. "While you two do that, I'm going to scout the area for predators. I don't want the Kileskus coming back during the night. If I don't come back within one or two hours, then you can assume me dead and eaten." As Nigel, Chiyo, and Mahak prepare for the night, the embryonic storage is being inspected by Hoskins to make sure nothing can happen to the precious embryos. Or... is he? Vic Hoskins walked into the room, his breath being disturbed by the frigid temperatures of the embryonic storage. He had come with another goal in mind than just inspecting a giant freezer. He had come for something he wanted. Vic had been tempted to ask for more creatures from Wu, but he hadn't thought ahead. It had been annoying, the fights that they had had. Wu going on about playing God and how it was not natural. Vic had retorted by pointing out using dinosaurs as an attraction wasn't natural. Wu had won the fight however. Hoskins still had the blueprints for the teleportation portal. He had threatened Wu But Hoskins knew he wasn't going to get anymore out of Wu. He could have killed the man after he heard about the lysine contingency. Despite his promise, Hoskins had already set up plans with to present the hybrids to the military. Up until Wu had burst his bubble and explained how the contingency worked. Hoskins had been angered by two things: that the hybrids were now useless and that Wu hadn't trusted him. Wu was smart that way. Hoskins wouldn't even trust himself. Hoskins sighed. It didn't matter know. He had other matters to attend to. Matters that could actually benefit him. Hoskins walked to the embryos, each labeled. Hoskins looked them over until he saw one he wanted. Smiling he pulled them out. The label read: Quetzalcoatlus Northropi. Vic searched for his next two targets. Several minutes passed until he pulled out another two: Ankylosaurus Magniventris and Diplodocus Carnegii. Hoskins smiled as he reached behind his back and into his backpack. After a minute of shuffling around he pulled out his employer's special device. Hoskins smiled. It still looked casual, even after the world famous incident that had ruined the other company it was often associated with. Hoskins held an innocent looking Barbasol can. Meanwhile, at Mammoth Mount, Bob and Nick have to clean up after the temperamental residents of Ice Age Mount. Mammoth Mount is home to two woolly elephant species, the giant deer Megaloceros, a species of woolly rhinoceros, and a giant bovine, the Aurochs. Nick got out of the driver's seat several hundred yards away from the Aurochs herd. In front of the jeep lay mountains of dung. Nick and Bob pulled snow shovels from the back of the car as the mammoths at the watering hole trumpeted at one of the Coelodonta for getting too close. Bob jumped when the radio crackled. "That is one big pile of shit" Lowery said over the radio. "Lowery!" Bob hissed through the radio. "I have enough to worry about with woolly rhinos and giant bulls out here. Don't help them kill me!" Lowery paused over the radio before going silent. Bob snorted in satisfaction as he started shoveling the Aurochs dung into the back. "I'll take Jurassic Height or this enclosure anyday over Papa Pawpaw's enclosure" Bob said to the cameraman. "In here, even though there's a lot more dung, I don't have to look over my shoulder at all times. I use to think Cronus, Tantor, and Theo were a handfulls. Well, Cronus still is, but that's beside the point. We don't know why Papa Pawpaw is aggressive towards humans. We think it's because we're bipedal, just like the carnivores of the area, but we can't be sure. Regardless, I always feel bad for those who have to clean up after him. Myself included." "Lowery, are any of the hairy rhinos or cows on steroids coming after us?" Nick asked the radio. "Nope" came the reply from Lowery. "All I see are you guys, a Megaloceros and her fawn, and a bunch of giant bull shi..." "Lowery" Claire warned over the radio. "Language." Bob laughed at that. Lowery was notorious for telling off guests who harassed the animals or made him angry. He had even chewed out Python after he had taken his sandwich and Cheeto puffs. Now Python was quieter whenever he heard the word Lowery and he ran away at his very presence. Python was terrified of Lowery. And Lowery knew it. "Hey Claire, did you get your wallet back?" A new, amused voice asked over the radio. It was Owen. "No" she replied. "The sneaky little snake with legs lost me by jumping into the Anzu enclosure. I hear that he got out somehow and now he's probably at Hell Creek Hamburgers, begging guests for some fries." Bob laughed once more. Tears were coming out of his eyes. He started to reply until Nick tackled Bob. The breath was knocked out of him and his eyes bugged out. He dropped the radio on the grass as a large brown spear and body bolted past them. It was one of the Coelodonta. "Lowery!" Nick shouted into the radio. "What the hell just happened? I thought you were watching the rhinos!" Vivian's voice came over the radio, but not Lowery's. "Lowery had to use the restroom" she said over the radio. "He wrote a little sticky note that said 'be back in five'. Sends his love." "Fine time to use the restroom!" Nick yelled into the radio. "You guys might want to get out of there" Vivian said. "The rhino is circling back around. Get in the jeep!" Bob needed no further coaxing. He and Nick practically dived into the jeep in their haste to get away from the aggressive creature. Bob fumbled with the steering wheel for several seconds before relaxing enough to turn the ignition on. Nick, meanwhile, had gotten a gun and was shooting at the rhinoceros with tranquilizer dart. The rhino kept charging. He was not in the mood for being tranquil. Bob finally stepped on the gas and the jeep shot forward, barely missing the spear of a horn. The rhino stumbled past harmlessly as Bob drove at full speed, losing the rhino almost immediately. They reached the entrance of the exhibit in time to see guests on the walkway give Python their Ice Age Ice Cones. Surprise, surprise. Python's partner in crime was with him, getting in on the food action. Bowwow repeatedly rolled over for food, whining cutely for just whiff of the cold treat. Python had taught Bill, Jill, and Bowwow how to become shameless beggars. Other people had decided toAn adult was chastised his child who had tried to give Bowwow a chocolate bar. A four year old girl hugged Python, who repeatedly poked his nose in her pockets, looking for even a trace of food. Bob sighed. He hated visitors sometimes, but it was cute seeing the little girl hug Python. It reminded him of when Abi when they had gotten their first golden retriever. Speaking of golden retrievers, they still had feed Goldilocks and Simba, Cynder, and Cider. Bob sighed. Apart from that, he needed to recapture Phil, feed the Isla Nublar Jungle Owls, and check up on the embryonic storage. His day hadn't even started. Back in Jurassic Russia, Nigel, Chiyo, and Mahak have awoken to a herd of intruders in their camp. The sun was rising in the early morning when Nigel woke up to a tiny head nudging him. A small ornithopod dinosaur was snuggling up next to him, trying to keep warm in the cold morning. The rest of the tent was filled with little ornithopods, with three different species. They all rested in the treetops, the tents, the campfire (yes, it was still going), or the abandoned sleeping bags. One of the ornithopods had long, hairy fuzz. It was a deep brown with orange eyes that seemed to have a cat-like intelligence in them. Another species was a dark black with a grey head. Little bristles stood up on it's tail and it was covered in very tiny, fine fuzz. A member of that species was cuddling with Nigel right now. The last species was a light green with blue and yellow stripes running down it's body. The underbelly was a light brown and it they had large bristles on them that seemed to stand on end. The eyes looked slightly like a wild dog's and were a bright yellow. "The brown species is what we've come here for" Nigel whispered to the camera to avoid scaring the little dinosaurs. "They're Kulindadromeus, our Russian target. The yellow and blue striped species is Daurosaurus Olovus. We don't really know all that much about them, so I'll just tell you about the other species. The black species is Kulindapteryx Ukureica. A fossil was discovered of one that had been killed by volcanic ash. They were discovered in Siberia and..." Chiyo had woken up and was now making her way towards the wood stack. She grabbed several loads of firewood and started to create a pathway with it, Mahak helping. "Chiyo, what are you doing?" Nigel asked. "We're building a funnel" she replied. "We've been tracking the Kileskus from my laptop and they're heading this way for the ornithopods from the North. If we move fast enough, we can get these guys and the tyrannosaurs. They'll go down the funnel and run through the time portal." "Great idea Chiyo" Nigel said getting up. "Except we have one problem. How are we going to get enough firewood and set it up in time? The Kileskus will be here before then. I doubt they'll wait for us to finish." Chiyo smiled at him. Her red dyed hair looked as if it was lava in the morning light. "We've asked for some help" she said. It was then that Nigel noticed that the second portal had been opened up on the other side of camp. In front of it were hundreds of pieces of logs, suitable to be used for a funnel with a new log being thrown through every few seconds. "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to help?" Chiyo asked jokingly. Meanwhile at the Tunisian Plains enclosure, Suzanne has decided to try and introduce Alfred to the Atlas elephant herd. Suzanne held her breath as she watched through her binoculars as the animal moving truck released Alfred. The mammoth burst out charging, almost trampling an Atlas wild ass. Several seconds passed before the mammoth calmed down and surveyed the area. The female elephants and their calves were playing in the river as Tantor rubbed his tusks against a tree. He paid no attention to the newcomer. A lone North-Eastern black rhino watched Alfred, interested in this new beast that had come from the moving truck. "We've got to be careful" Suzanne said to the camera. "Elephant matriarchs kill other elephants when they feel that they're a threat to the rest of the herd. If the matriarch think he's a threat to the herd, she will kill him. If she denies him, then we'll try to move him with the African bush elephant herd. We actually have two bush elephant herds: the main herd and the male herd. But that doesn't matter right now." Alfred started glancing at the Atlas elephants before walking towards them, slowly at first, but becoming more accustomed to the environment. Nala was the first female to notice Alfred walking towards the herd. She trumpeted, which got the attention of the matriarch, Adder. Adder had been earned her name after she flipped a jeep over when it got too close for her likings. Most elephants and mammoths had grown accustomed to them, but Adder wasn't afraid to strike or attack anything that came too close to her in her personal space. Just like a puff adder. "I hope Adder doesn't see him as a threat" Suzanne said. "Despite Alfred being smaller than her and weaker, he has larger tusks and, if he feels threatened, he's not afraid to use them. The giant hippo attack probably caught him off guard. Pro tips for all the people out there who want to live more than five seconds near hippos on steroids: 1) Don't get close to them. 2) Don't live near them in the first place. 3) Have gas masks in case they fart. 4) Don't have any species of early African mammoth anywhere near them." Alfred trumpeted at Adder, who trumpeted back. She was curious, not aggressive. But if Alfred made the wrong move, that could change in a snap. Adder continually swayed her trunk side to side, which Alfred repeated. Several minutes passed before Adder lowered her trunk and gave a low rumble. Alfred slowly walked away from the herd before stopping about twenty meters away. He started grazing on the lush green grass while Adder carefully watched him. "This is great" Suzanne said excitedly. "It looks like Alfred has been rejected by Adder, but he has actually been accepted. Adder is keeping him away from the herd for a while before she decides she can trust him, but eventually he'll get acquainted to the herd." Alfred continued to graze under the eye of Adder, seemingly oblivious to the watchful elephant. It appeared that Alfred was content with grazing away from the herd for now. Back in Jurassic Russia, the funnel trap has been set up to catch the ornithopods and Kileskus. Now there is only one problem ahead of them is keeping the ornithopods inside the funnel. Ornithopods are naturally jumpers, some being able to jump ten feet into the air and thirty feet away. However, Mahak thinks he has found a solution to their problem. Nigel, Chiyo, and Mahak all held flare guns in their hands. The ornithopods were wary now, not of the swirling time portal, funnel, or humans, but of nothing in particular. The wind was blowing to the South, away from the mountains of the North. If you looked carefully to the North, you could see six shapes sprinting towards the ornithopods at an alarming rate. A lookout Daurosaurus gave a danger cry. The herd immediately started running away, down the new funnel. The pack of Kileskus entered the grove running after the ornithopods, but hesitating at the funnel's entrance. The herd started to try and jump over the fence, but every time they tried, Nigel and Chiyo shot flare directly over the herd to discourage them from jumping over the log funnel, while Mahak shot his flares in front of the jumping animals to scare them back into the funnel. The Kileskus finally stopped hesitating and charged inside, shrieking, which only encouraged the herd to stop jumping and run faster. They hesitated at the portal, but needed no coaxing once the Kileskus came within fifteen feet of the herd. The herd ran through with the carnivores following. "That was nice" Nigel said. "We should do that again one day, maybe with ornithomimids or other ornithopods. But that's for another day. We need to rescue the Tianyulong. They were found in Tiaojishan Formation. Many feathered dinosaurs we're found there, including Anchiornis. Dr Sattler is coming with us this time to rescue a spider known as Mongolarachne Jurassica, a treetop hunting spider." "Then we better get going" Chiyo said. "But how are we going to get all of this wood back?" Makkah asked. "We can't just leave it here. Otherwise it might somehow change time or affect the ecosystem." "We don't need to worry about that Mahak" Nigel said cheerily. "Bob's team is coming by with another time portal to get the wood back and gather all the camp supplies before going back. Anyways, we need to get going. John has prepared the portal so that it sends us a day ahead from a volcanic eruption. The two humans and Neanderthal stepped through the portal and into the holding pens. Dr Eliot Sattler was already there, waiting for them in a jeep. In the trunk were three large terrariums. You could tell she was ready to gather extinct bugs. "About time" she called at them. "I've been waiting an hour for you here. Next time try to speed things up, okay?" Chiyo laughed, while she and Nigel climbed into the back seats and Mahak simply sat on the roof with the cameraman. The portal reactivated and they all sped through. Meanwhile at the Isla Nublar Jungle Owl aviary... Nick sat on the bench in front of the exhibit with a radio in one hand and a sandwich in the other hand. He had just gotten off work and was taking his break. "Hey, what do you call a magic owl?" Lowery asked over the radio. "I dunno" Nick said. "What?" "Hoo-dini." "That isn't that funny. You know that right?" "It's totally funny. You're just jealous that I came up with such an awesome joke." "No I'm not. That is the worst joke I have ever heard in my life. It's even worse than the joke about Deinotherium being an elephant vampire." "You're just jealous that your jokes suck and my jokes have a perfect 10/10 rating." Nick sighed at the radio. Lowery always ruined his breaks. Suddenly Python jumped out from his hiding place and took Nick's sandwich. Before Nick could do anything, Python ran across the path from him, threatening to disappear with the sandwich into the jungle underbrush. Until Lowery's voice came over the radio. "Nick, ya still there?" Python jumped up and screeched with alarm at hearing Lowery's voice before dropping the sandwich and running for dear life. In Jurassic China, Nigel, Mahak, Chiyo, and Sattler have come across a sheltered nesting area of giant trees circling a large pond. Expecting to find Tianyulong inside, they enter it. But they have come across a much bigger surprise. As they drove into the nesting area, several small ornithopods looked up to observe the new creatures. They were the Tianyulong that they had been searching for. They had bristles all over their backs that were yellow in color with brown and green stripes. They had white fluff over the rest of their bodies and had large eyes. "These are the Tianyulong" Chiyo said excitedly to the camera. "This is an active nesting site, with the nests newly made and the eggs just lain. Tianyulong are relatives of Heterodontosaurus and Fruitadens. They appear to be omnivorous, with a few of them eating some insects and lizards." "These are just the lookouts for the nest" Nigel said. "The rest of the herd might come back tonight. I don't see why they chose this place to nest. It is hard to get to, yes, but that won't stop a determined egg eater or carnivore." "Nigel, look up" Elliott Sattler said. Nigel looked up. Instead of seeing the sky, he saw cloud. Then he realized that they were clouds, but spider webs. A colony of spiders was at work. The females were more bulky than the males, with shorter legs and darker coloration. The males were slender and had longer legs and lighter coloration. "There's the Mongolarachne" Chiyo said nervously. Thousands of the spiders silently crawled among their webs. "Well, now we know why the Tianyulong nest here" Nigel said. "Why?" Mahak asked. "The spiders keep this area clear of flying insects, like biting flies or mosquitoes. The spiders may also have some kind of chemical in their web strings that keeps away certain land-based predators." Nigel turned back to see Mahak gone. Looking around, he saw Chiyo sending what Tianyulong that were there through the portal and Sattler collecting samples of some horsetails. But Mahak was nowhere to be seen. Until a large spider and spider web covered spear dropped in front of him, impaling the ground centimeters away from him. Nigel yelled in surprise, while Mahak came down from the trees, laughing at his expression. Nigel turned from scared to angry to amused. Soon, he joined in the laughing. Mahak continued to laugh as he put the spiders and webbing into a terrarium. "Don't do that" Nigel laughed. Mahak continued to chuckle as he grabbed two of the portal grenades. He chucked one portal grenade straight up into the air where it exploded in a flash of blue and sent a small chunk of the spider population back to Prehistoric Park. Later on that night, the Tianyulong return and the spiders start to descend the trees, where they are eaten by the ornithopods. Tonight however, it is not only the ornithopods that dine one spiders. It had been six hours since they had came to the nesting site. Chiyo had gone ahead and sent to the eggs back to Prehistoric Park to be hatched in the veterinary building complex. Sattler had left too, after getting the spiders and the cuttings, spores, and seeds of various plants in the spider protected area. Nigel crept forward as the herd leader browsed on a fern before munching on more spiders. He had barely gone five feet away from the herd, but it was far enough so that none of the herd noticed. Nigel had the portal set up in front of it. The plan was for Chiyo and Mahak run out and scare the ornithopods into stampeding. Nigel would grab the alpha and force it through the portal, causing the others to run after it and into the twenty-first century. Several seconds went by. Then the two ran out and into the midst of the herd. The Tianyulong didn't notice them at first until Chiyo accidentally tripped over one, Nigel activated the portal, and shoved the alpha through. A dull call went through the herd and they raced after it, perhaps thinking that it had gone through because it was safe. The herd vanished through the blue portal within seconds. Nigel was just about to go through when he heard a net gun go off. Mahak held the gun in one hand, while the other held a struggling creature in a net that was giving little squawking sounds. Nigel inspected it more closely to see a large anurognathid struggling to get free. It was pitch black and had small, sharp teeth for snatching insects. It had large orange eyes and fluff over it's body. "Well done Mahak" Nigel said happily. "This is Jeholopterus, a pterosaur once suspected of being a vampire. We now know that they were actually an insectivorous species. These guys lived alongside the Darwinopterus back at the park, so we won't have to build any new enclosures." This time, Chiyo shot the net gun and a small shriek sounded through the clearing. Nigel went to see her catch while Mahak caught more pterosaurs. Chiyo had caught a feathered dinosaur. It had yellow feathers with a blue plume in it's head and green tips on the wing feathers. Small teeth lined it's mouth and it stared at the two humans inspecting their catch. "This is an Aurornis" Nigel said. "They were a small feathered dinosaur that..." Nigel didn't have time to finish his sentence as a rumble sounded off in the distance that grew louder, almost as if it was coming towards them. Nigel paled. Landslides and volcanic eruptions were common in Jurassic and Cretaceous China. "Everyone through the portal" Nigel yelled. Mahak dragged his small flock of pterosaurs through the portal as Nigel and Chiyo quickly shot and caught as many of the dino-birds as they could before running through and closing the portal. "Whew" Nigel sighed. "That was close." In the morning, the lab's power is back on and Nigel goes to check in on the new animals of the newly built Kulinda Formation and newly extended Tiaojishan Formation (the area where the Yi Qi are). Nigel strolled past the shared aviary that the Yi Qi and Aurornis lived in to get back to the monorail after exploring the newly expanded Tiaojishan Formation. It had Cretaceous period trees growing in it and a small stream that attracted lizards, bugs, and frog as a food source for the small dinosaurs. Ferns dominated the forest and hidden machines gave it a higher oxygen level. In front of Nigel was a large glass box. It was a story high and thirty feet across in both directions, giving it a large area for the inhabitants to work in. The Mongolarachne were hard at work, creating a new colony and web system in the treetops. Already, the trees showed the work of hundreds of spiders creating new web systems. Further down the path, the Tianyulong grazed on the ferns of their enclosure. It contained several species of magnolia trees and thousands of cycads and ferns grew on the forest floor. The dinosaurs had started to build new nests and started mating. The Jeholopterus had been moved into the Pterosaur Aviary with the Darwinopterus. Half an hour later, he walked down the path to the new area for the Jurassic Russian wildlife. At the entrance, he grimaced. In front of the entrance (which still had yet to be opened) was a sign that advertised three new attractions coming: the Bone Shaker, the Jungle Log Adventure, and the Egg Spinner. The board had voted for rides that would satisfy the younger kids of the park who wanted rides, like in SeaWorld (you suck Seaworld). Nigel sighed. There was nothing he could do about that. He continued on into the exhibit zone. The first enclosure he came across was a glassed off pond. Inside the exhibit, the Urupia Monstrosa were swimming through the water and crawling through the ferns. The next exhibit over held the ornithopod herd. Bob had done a great job after hearing about the lake back in Jurassic Russia. He had created a cleaning that had native ferns and two waterfalls that emptied into a lake. From the center of the lake was a large rock that had a smaller, fake rock that had fake dinosaur footprints in it. The little herbivores were now sniffing around the ferns looking for food. Nigel smiled as he came to the last of the enclosures. The Kileskus were nowhere to be seen, but their roars could be heard very clearly. They had an open plain with a large lake in the center. On the center of the large lake was an island that would, presumably, become their breeding ground. They had been reported as being very shy. They had only been seen once ever since they had entered their enclosure. Nigel smiled as Python suddenly ran past him with something in his jaws. Nigel didn't bother to look. He didn't want to know. Next time on Prehistoric Park, Nigel and Chiyo will rescue the largest creature ever to live, (a herd of sauropods even larger than Argentinosaurus wander across plain) and the largest of the Jurassic carnivores. (a theropod attacks a pack of Allosaurus for their kill. And the hybrids hatch. (the head of a baby monitor lizard breaks the egg shell) All next time on Prehistoric Park. Animals Rescued: 11 Kulindadromeus Zabaikalicus: four males, seven females 6 Kileskus Aristotocus: three males, three females 60 Urupia Monstrosa: thirty three males, twenty seven females 14 Daurosaurus Olovus: six males, eight females 17 Kulindapteryx Ukureica: ei females 15 Tianyulong Confuciusi: five males, ten females (fifteen Tianyulong eggs) 17 Aurornis Xui: eight males, nine females 21 Jeholopterus Ninchengensis: nine males, twelve females Several hundred Mongolarachne Jurassica: unknown amount of each gender Category:Episodes